


White Sparks

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also some suggestive words????? Not really anything bad in my opinion, basically just imagines carried out///, cursing, emphasis on cursing, hrmrm, its part of cornix et cornulae but also its own series in a way, mostly mindless fluff, small tiny drabbles around 400 words each just so i can have a break from writing angst, very cute bbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles, accounting to around 400-500 words each.</p><p>Length differs, but they're just small reads.</p><p>Basically little tidbits of fluff so that I can get all the happiness out of my system and focus on writing angst.</p><p>In which Hinata and Kageyama are boyfriends, domestic college life suits them more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darlin' Your Heads Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is basically a place where I can post my stupid mindless fluff to get it out of my system so I can concentrate on making Of Puppets and Puppeteers and Name Generator as angsty as possible ///

“You’re kind of an idiot, Kageyama.”

“So are you.”

Hinata smiles at his boyfriend, who currently can’t figure out how to use the TV remote correctly.

“That’s okay, though. I like you anyway.”

“Shut up, Hinata, I’m trying to figure this damn thing out.”

He grins, watching Kageyama curse at the TV when it stops forwarding Parks n Rec, landing them smack in the middle of an episode. Why can’t Kageyama be more apt with technology, instead of having an old man attitude towards it?

 “Youngsters these days…”

“Kageyama you’re sixteen.”

“Shut up, I don’t need to be sassed by your whore mouth.”

What?! Hinata bursts out laughing, leaning his head onto the other’s shoulder.

“Whore mouth?” He pretends to wipe away a tear forming on the outer edge of his eye. “Says the person that sucked and rode my dick last night with the expertise of a porn star.”

Kageyama flushes, the blood rushing to tinge his neck and ears.                   

“We don’t talk about that, Hinata.”

“Whaaat why not?!” Hinata grins, enjoying the way that Kageyama pretends to watch the TV while turning bright red, worrying his lip in embarrassment. “Y’know…” He shifts and sits on his knees, pressing a small kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s bright red ear. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed... I love seeing you like that… completely and totally at my mercy-“

“Stop that, dumbass. I’m trying to watch this.”

“Fine, fine. Give me the remote and I’ll do it.”

Kageyama hands over the remote, refusing to look his short, cocky lover in the eye. Hinata, in turn, grabs the boy’s hand and presses a small peck onto his cheek.

“Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

And only once Ron’s wonderfully sarcastic voice fills the room, suggesting to make a model of the office, does Kageyama quietly murmur.

“Love you too.”


	2. Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata refuses to give up, no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a repost!!! So if you read Stubbornness then well you dont have to read this one//
> 
> I just thought that Stubbornness was a bit too short to be a stand alone drabble, right???
> 
> so BAM HERE IT IS AGAIN

Hinata wasn't a patient person, especially not when it came to practice. He was all-or-nothing one day, and get-it-right-or-not-at-all another. Although that in itself pissed off Kageyama, nothing, nothing made him want to murder someone as much as he did when Hinata got frustrated at himself and lost hope.

They had been working on recieves, Kageyama making mistakes half as much as Hinata. The court didn't seem to want to cooperate with Hinata today; the boy had fallen down several times, and recieved several cuts and bruises from slamming himself down on the ground. After seeing a particularly nasty fall, the taller boy decided that he had had enough of this.

"Hinata, that's enough." He called out to his partner, who was slowly standing up, grimacing in pain. "Let's go home, everyone else is already gone."

"No." Hinata sighed, shaking his head. "I can do this, Tobi, I know I can. I've done it so may times before. I need to do this. Please. Toss to me one more time."

Kageyama stared dumbfounded at his teammate, wondering why the hell he was stuck with a guy who can't even realize that he's too hurt to go on.

"Fine." Kageyama replies hesitantly, not wanting to injure Hinata even more. "After this, we're taking a break, whether you like it or not."

And so, Hinata retrieves the ball and throws it high over the net to Kageyama, who jumps to catch it in his hands roughly. His breathing slows as he concentrates, watching Hinata with eyes narrowed, studying his surroundings carefully.

Three...Two...One...

Hinata gets into position, hands on knees and Kageyama jumps.

Now.

With one smack on the side of the ball, Kageyama sends it flying to the other end of the court. Yes, he thought, perfect aim. Now he could go home in peace and finally do his homework. The ball landed firmly onto Hinata's forearms and- ah. Of course. Of fucking course. Only Hinata would find a way to fuck up a perfect serve. Of course he couldn't keep his forearms lower. Goddamn it.

Hinata cries out as the volleyball smashes into his face, and Kageyama feels horrible for thinking "I told you so." Both the volleyball and Hinata drop to the floor, Hinata holding his nose while groaning. Seeing his partner hit the floor broke Kageyama's trance like state, and he jogs over quickly, grabbing Hinata's hands and removing them from his face so that whatever wound he had wouldn't get infected from his dirty hands and- holy shit.

Holy shit.

That's a fuckton of blood.

Kageyama starts to panic, staring at the rush of blood that was now gushing down Hinata's front. Without compress, the blood flows even quicker, and Kageyama feels as if he was white water river rafting in Blood Bay river.

Seeing Kageyama freak out silently does not help Hinata at all, and he begins to bawl, biting his lip to keep in the whimpers. His reaction to Kageyama, in turn, makes Kageyama steel his nerves and return Hinata's hands back to his nose, at a risk of infection as he runs and gets the first aid kit.

Leaving Hinata in the gym, Kageyama hustles over to the supply room and promptly knocks over three mops, four buckets and around 15 little knick knacks that Kageyama doesn't have the time to note, and retrieves the first aid kit from the shelf at the back.

Kageyama rushes back to the main gym, first aid kit in hand, fist clenched tightly around the handle. He enters the doors, sprinting over to Hinata, who by now has a small puddle collecting by his knees.

It takes half an hour and many trips to the bathroom to get all the blood mopped up.

Finally, Hinata's face is clear enough for Kageyama to reset his nose. He gently grabs the ginger's head, steadying it while his thumbs prepare to snap the ligament back in place. Under his fingers, Kageyama can feel Hinata trembling, yet he still stares into Kageyama's eyes intently, almost seeming to glare. Kageyama braces himself, and pushes his thumbs strongly against his partner's nose.

"Fuck me- Oh my god Kageyama that hurts, oh fuck me."

Kageyama quirks an eyebrow in amusement at Hinata's harsh words.

"Maybe later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to regret writing fanfiction but now Im kinda proud of my works


	3. Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is away on a field trip across the country, and Kageyama misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just rewatched the sad scene in UP and let me tell you....
> 
> Also Little Wonders by Rob Thomas never fails to make me sob my eyes out.

Life without Hinata was fine, Kageyama persuades himself on the daily.

No annoying wake-up calls, no stupid nicknames,

No badly made breakfast, consisting of burnt eggs and undercooked bacon,

No small kisses in the morning before they head off to class.

…

Yeah, as much as he hates to admit it, Kageyama misses Hinata an awful lot.

It wasn’t like Hinata was dead; he chides himself, glaring out the window at the Seattle rain. Why couldn’t Hinata have just stayed home with him? Field trips are for high schoolers, not college kids…

Then again, Hinata had been so excited to go; he couldn’t help but encourage his efforts.

And so goes the warmth from his life, leaving Kageyama huddled in blankets in front of the TV, watching Parks n Rec for 13 hours straight.

He didn’t even _like_ this show.

Well, maybe he liked it, a little.

_Only_ a little.

The phone rings, and Kageyama can’t be assed to get it until a small, yet bright voice radiates through the speaker.

“Um… Hi, Kageyama!! Sorry to call so early, I know you’re probably still in bed…” At the sound of his boyfriend’s sunny tone, Kageyama throws off the blankets and rushes to grab the phone, almost slipping in the hall. “But, I wanted to wish you a good morning! It’s really lonely without you-“

He picks up the phone.

“Hinata? Hello?”

“… Kageyama? You’re still supposed to be in bed! Not that I’m complaining but-“

“I stayed up all night watching Parks n Rec reruns, Hinata, like hell I’d be able to be in bed right now.”

“But, you don’t even like that show-“

“I know, but I think I have an obsession with April.”

“Really? Oh gosh,” Kageyama can hear Hinata’s twinkling laugh over the phone. “I thought that you two were alike!”

“Yeah…” Conversation fades out comfortably, and he smiles, it’s so nice to at least have a little piece of Hinata by him when the rest of his boyfriend was 200,000,000,000 kilometers away.

Kageyama listens to the sounds of Hinata sitting onto the edge of the hotel bed, springs creaking.

“So… Tobio…”

He raises his eyebrows at the voice, wondering why the sudden change in tone.

“Mm?”

“Do you…miss me?”

Like hell.

He wasn’t going to say that though, why boost that idiot’s ego more?

“Kageyama?”

“A little.”

“What?”

“I miss you a little.”

“Oh, just a little?” Hinata’s voice teases him through the phone, and he can feel his cheeks scrunching up, oh boy had he missed this stupid voice.

“Shut up, fuckass.”

“Did you just merge two curse words?”

“I said shut your mouth, Shou.”

The small nickname slips out of his mouth, and he can literally hear Hinata beaming through the phone.

“Kageyama?”

His voice is serious, and Kageyama nods, before realizing that the other can’t see him. Feeling sheepish and grateful that no one saw his blunder, he hums in assent, asking Hinata to continue.

“How much do you love me?”

Kageyama splutters, ears and neck turning red at the sudden question.

“…What?!”

“Awww c’mon, Kagebaka, you heard me!”

A sigh escapes the black-haired male’s lips, and he looks around the kitchen, trying to compare sizes.

“I love you as far as my arms can reach in front of me.” He answers quietly, reaching out an arm and stretching.

“Hmm…” The silence comes from across the telephone in waves. “Well, I love you from the tips of my toes to every last stand of my hair.”

Oh. That was cute.

Kageyama’s pulse seems to up by 20, and he covers his face with the hand that isn’t holding the phone.

“…I love you as far as from my feet to yours.”

“I love you as far from my to yours….” Kageyama hears the shorter boy taking a step back. “Now!”

“Yeah? Well, I love you as far as from here to Paris.”

He can’t help but feel competitive; of course he’s the obvious winner here.

“… That’s a good one, but I won’t be beat, Kageyama! I love you all the way to the moon!”

“I love you, to the moon and back.”

“…Oh.” Hinata’s voice is unexpectedly small. “That’s very far.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you to the moon and back too!!”

“…Thanks?”

Kageyama hears another light laugh from the other end of the line.

“Good morning, Tobio.”

He smiles.

“Good morning, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else love this kids book?


	4. Time Falls Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though time itself may curve in, destroying anything left, these small hours, these little wonders-
> 
> Yes, these moments will still remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have listened to rob thomas for over 12 hours straight lol bye

Kageyama wakes up to folded sunshine glaring through the blinds, filtering the room into beautiful shades of orange and yellows.

The redheaded boy at his side stirs, turning so that his back is facing the wall. He knows as much as the next person that it’s time for class, and that the alarm will begin to ring in exactly 2 minutes, waking his lover up with loud, annoying shrieks.

He doesn’t want to go to class. He doesn’t want to get up right now.

It’s been a tough week for both him and Hinata, Kageyama decides, what the hell; let’s take the day off.

And anyways, the one thing he doesn’t have the heart to do right now is untangle his limbs from his boyfriend’s.

And so, Kageyama reaches over to the wooden side table and clicks down on the off button, a groggy voice disrupting the silence.

“…Tobi… What’re you doing… What about class-“

“What about it?” He shrugs, hiding the small, probably creepy smile from his partner. “We’re not going today. Its Wednesday, midterms are over. Let’s take a day off.”

Hinata sits up, turning to his boyfriend in happy disbelief.

“Really?! Can we do that?!”

No, Kageyama muses in his head, of course we can’t. But he nods, watching the sun light the tips of Hinata’s hair.

And then Hinata is leaning in, pressing a small kiss to Kageyama’s nose.

“Good morning.”

“Mmm, to you too.”

Hinata laughs, and it seems too perfect, the sun, the air, the temperature? Something about this moment touches Kageyama’s heart, twirling its small vines into every piece of empty space that Kageyama holds.

“Let’s sleep some more,” Kageyama watches his boyfriend, for once not wanting to do anything else than stay right here, forever. “We have time.”

“Time?” Hinata chuckles, the warmth of his voice seeping into even the darkest caverns of Kageyama’s mind. “We’ll always have time, Kageyama. I mean, think about it. Even if we aren’t in the moment right now, the moment will exist. Forever. And we’ll be here, or there or wherever! And you know what?”

“What?” Kageyama listens to his boyfriend’s rambling, psychology major, right.

“I bet that if we die sometime and looked at our times and moments of our lives, most of mine would be with you and most of yours would be with mine! Would they merge? Oh my gosh, What if they’re like rolls of film, and they merge and separate because we spend time and moments together!! Wouldn’t that be so cool? I’ll have to talk to professor about it-“

Kageyama sees the passion in Hinata’s eyes, and doesn’t really understand it, but if it makes his boyfriend happy, then what the hell. Might as well play along.

“Let’s say that _is_ true, Shou,” He shifts his hands to the back of Hinata’s neck, pulling gently so that their noses touch. “I’d look back on it and wonder how the heck I fell in love with you.”

“You do that now, though!”

“So?”

“You’re an idiot, Tobi,” Ah, there’s that laugh again. The soft twinkling that no one else receives from the redheaded boy, with Kageyama as the only exception. In exchange, Kageyama offers his genuine smiles, the ones that only Hinata has seen. The ones that only Hinata knows are there.

The mood quiets comfortably, Hinata laying on Kageyama’s chest and tracing circles into his shoulder, Kageyama brushing the hair from Hinata’s eyes.

“…Kageyama.”

“Hmm?”

“If we were reborn, as different people in a different world, what would you do?”

Kageyama looks at his boyfriend’s endearing face, staring in honest curiosity, and he knows the answer immediately. It’s the most logical answer, because no matter what, no matter when, he knows that time will fall away, and that someday his Hinata as he is now will no longer exist, and even then. Even then he’d do the same.

“I would fall in love with you all over again, dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the first fic i have ever written that made me cry


	5. Cinxerunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Kageyama works at a sex shop.

Kageyama had noticed this customer the second he came in, the bell chiming as he calls out a small “Hello!” into the shop. This man- no, he was a boy, no man was that small, seemed awfully out of place among whips and butt plugs, flustered face as red as those bright red dildos he had to put up this morning.

He nods at the redhead, turning back to his work. Working the cash register wasn’t ever fun, but it did offer him quite the pay, enough to live pretty healthily. But, then again, that’s probably just because there’s a man who tips him an exuberant amount every time he came. Kageyama didn't know his name, and he never bought anything more than one item at a time. Usually leather whips and restraints were his purchases, and Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder what in the world he does with his purchases. Why in hell would he need more than two whips at a time?

Kageyama’s thoughts take a turn when he notices the small redheaded boy staring at the displays around him, seemingly nervous. He understood, really, taking this kind of a step forward was difficult for everyone, accepting one's self is an important idea. Yet, as he watched the man-child fidget and look around as if he was about attacked, Kageyama felt annoyed. He couldn't pin-point the feeling exactly, but he felt as if the child needed his advice, or something.

"He might be underage," Kageyama thinks, but then rolls his metaphorical eyes. "Why would anyone younger than 18 come in here?" Undoubtedly, there were were some really kinky teenagers these days, and sure, he had to check I.D. quite often, but something about the boy seemed mature.

And so, he steps out from behind the counter in curiosity, letting his feet lead him towards the customer with wide steps.

"May I help you find anything?" Kageyama makes sure to keep his tone in check, not wanting to scare away a customer.

The boy turns, and Kageyama is pleasantly surprised to find that he has a nice face. Mature, yet still childish, it fits the expectations that he had.

"Oh! Um, eh, no, I think I'm fine..." He waves his hands frantically and shakes his head. It's an amusing sight, but Kageyama suppresses his smile in favor of raising a thin eyebrow.

He shrugs inwardly and turns back to go back to his station. Halfway there, a timid voice interrupts him once more.

"Hey, um... Sir?" He calls for Kageyama, and Kageyama turns, staring back with a neutral expression, "I need your help, actually."

He speaks rapidly, Kageyama notices as he walks back. He reaches the small customer quickly, tilting his head as if to ask "What do you need?"

"Can you direct me to the, uh, ah," He lowers his voice comically, and Kageyama is forced to suppress a laugh. "The collars..."

Theres no one else in the store, yet the man keeps his voice lowered. By the tone of his bubbly voice, Kageyama had expected it to be "The XXXXL butt plugs" or "Pamphlets on CBT", and so he is pleasantly surprised to be handling such a newbie. Although his kinks weren't all that orthodox either, he couldn't imagine anyone deriving pleasure from the pain of hanging weights from their-

Nope, he wouldn't think of this right now, no no nope.

And so, he moves on, pointing the customer towards the section of the store that is designated to light BDSM and leads the boy over. Even after he spends a while gawking over the gags and collars, Kageyama notes that he still seems quite confused, maybe even more.

"What kind of collar are you looking for?" He asks, "Would you be the wearer or are you buying this for your partner?"

The boy yelps, and starts making ridiculous hand motions again.

"No no- I'm not in a relationship! This is for..." He gulps noticeably. "...A friend?"

Right. Kageyama doesn't buy it, and the customer knows it.

"...Okay," He responds, and picks off a couple starter collars off of the shelf. They were basic buckle collars that wouldn't provide any rubbing or discomfort to the wearer. Plain things, really. "What about one of these?"

After staring at the assortment for a while, the shrimp shakes his head. "I think I'd- he'd-" Shrimpy corrects himself, and turns to the display once more. "I think that he would prefer something like that."

He points to a spiked black leather collar with an attached ball gag, and Kageyama raises his eyebrows in surprise once more. Really? Despite his doubts, his reaches up and grabs the thing, handing it down to the shrimp.

Shrimpy grabs it quickly, visually drooling. What a choice collar, he wonders how it would look. Despite the professional environment, Kageyama suddenly realizes just how delicious that collar would be on his creamy neck, contrasting the pale skin. With hickeys littering across the smooth skin, and a tug of the leash would-

Kageyama shakes his head. No, he couldn't afford to think of the customer in that way, and so, they walk back to the register and Kageyama rings it up.

"I.D.?" He asks, and the boy gives him his driver's licence.

Shrimpy's name was Hinata and he was 20, they were the same age. That came as a surprise to him, he didn't expect Hinata to be his age. 18 or 19, he thought.

The small redhead on his mind, Kageyama bids goodbye to Hinata, wondering if he'll perhaps cross paths again.

And so, imagine Kageyama's surprise when the door chimes the next day and the same timid voice rings out, "Hello?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i,, bullshitted this so hard im gomen :3c
> 
> also lol fuck this AU bro I can't handle


	6. Not In That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its like 2:00 AM and I feel like writing unrequited kagehina
> 
> this is probably part one of three??? If I choose to go on with this bc idk this is so dumb

Your name is Kageyama Tobio and sometimes you find yourself unable to face the truth you’ve built.

You could never ask the person you like out, or even tell him.

Already, you were certain what he would say;

“ _I’m sorry, believe me, I love you! But not in that way._ ”

You hate it, when he says “Love you!” and you have to pretend to grimace, pretend that it doesn’t make your heart race. You hate it, how you’re so reliant on his constant sunshine to keep you going.

While you’re already complaining, you might as well hate yourself. It’s all your fault, every bit of it. You hate how you’re so dependent and when he’s not around you hate how you move a little slower, hate how your world seems a little grayer.

Yeah, you definitely hated yourself; your feelings for your teammate need to stop. It was creepy, and it was wrong.

You’ve always been taught that a man belongs with a woman, being attracted to men was a sin, you knew it, understood it, and agreed. At least, until you realized that girls weren’t what you wanted. You’ve never had girlfriend, but somehow, you can’t bring yourself to think of a girl the same way as Hinata.

If your parents knew- what would they think?

They would throw you out, for sure.

You knew that Hinata wouldn’t say anything. He’s too kind- too sweet.

The buzzing of your phone brings you out of your thoughts. You sit up, rubbing at your eyes as you slide a thumb over the bright screen. A message from Hinata, typical.

To: Me

From: Hinata, Shouyou

Subject: did u 4get?

Kageyamaaaa r we still on for 4 pm today??

\--end—

You sigh, and type out a hasty reply. Even though you hated yourself beyond compare, you couldn’t bring yourself to cancel your meetings with Hinata.  They were too special, a time when you could just relax and enjoy the adrenalin running through your veins when you notice that you could hold hands with Hinata right now, or lean over and rest your head on his. You never do, of course.

To: Hinata, Shouyou

From: Me

Subject: of course I didnt

Yeah @ the park right? And then were grabbing dinner

\--end—

You lean back against the headboard of your bed, and sigh in self-pity. How disgustingly happy you were about this, to be near Hinata.

Your phone buzzes once more, and you check it lazily.

To: Me

From: Hinata, Shouyou

Subject: YAY!

Yayayay!!! I’m super excited :) ! You’re paying though :P

\--end—

You roll your eyes, typical.

To: Hinata, Shouyou

Subject: -

Yea me 2 and NO im not we’re splitting the bill you actual dumbass

\--end—

Checking the clock, you realize that its high time for you to get up and out of bed.  Oh boy, you didn’t realize just how excited you were for this stupid date- was this even a date? Well, you were going out to play volleyball.. and then grab dinner… and then you’ll probably do rock paper scissors for the bill…

Which you’ll lose on purpose just to see his excited yelp of “Yes! In your face !”

Ugh. Just how cliché can this get?

You shrug and disregard further thought on the topic. Thinking about it will get you nowhere.

And anyways, you’ve already decided his response to your feelings for him.

“ _I’m sorry, believe me, I love you ! But not in that way._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dID NOT PROOFREAD THIS GOD BLESS
> 
> also inspired greatly by not in that way by sam smith :3c hella good song btw


	7. 4:30 PM

Hinata awoke on the couch with yellow sunlight streaming across his body, nestled between his boyfriend’s sturdy arms and legs. His arm was asleep, the T.V. was still running, and he had a test to study for tomorrow.

He wriggles about in Kageyama’s arms, trying to see up past the couch to stare at the kitchen clock.

4:32 PM

“Shou?”

A small grumble comes from beneath him and Hinata shifts once more, turning back to Kageyama with a lazy smile.

“G’d mornin’, Kage.”

Kageyama snorts, eyes still half closed. The sun was still shining in through the windows, the drapes moving softly, indicating a light breeze that sweeps through their apartment, offering a refuge from the warmth outside.

The T.V. fills the silence comfortably as Hinata studies his long term boyfriend with fondness. The mix of yellow and orange light filtered through the air, directly onto Kageyama’s peaceful face.

Hinata moves his hand, makes to brush Kageyama’s bangs out of the way, but stops halfway and chooses to rest it against his cheek instead.

Kageyama nuzzles his open palm, much like a cat, and Hinata stifles a chuckle. Only he knew just how docile Kageyama became when he was sleepy. It was a wonderful thing, seeing his usually grumpy boyfriend change into something much softer, something that tugged at his heartstrings like this.

Oh boy.

He sure was in deep. Maybe he was the only one who thought so, but he felt as if Kageyama was The One. Sure, they bickered and fought, but when its 4:45 in the afternoon on a Sunday Hinata falls in love all over again with the way Kageyama sleeps, and the way he drools with his mouth open sometimes, even if it’s kind of really gross.

Kageyama flutters open his eyes once more, snapping Hinata out of his daze. They stare at each other, a look much softer than the two had shared before.

Before he knows it, Hinatas already bending down, meeting his lover’s lips with a sweet good morning kiss. The latter smiles, and lazily reciprocates before pulling Hinata down all the way and arranging him so that he rested comfortably between his legs.

They don’t say “I love you” verbally this time, but it need not be said aloud.

It’s in the way that Kageyama’s heart softly flutters as Hinata lays his head down on his chest.

It’s in the way that Hinata draws small circles on Kageyama’s skin, and intertwines his legs with Kageyama’s; it’s in the way that Kageyama pets Hinata’s unruly hair in no particular manner and in the way Hinata checks to see if Kageyama had fallen asleep yet, brown eyes peering into blue.

It’s in the way that it’s 4:50 PM on a Sunday evening, and the only thing they have planned is to bathe in the lasting sunlight of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a lil character study or smth like that.... :0


	8. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata hasn't seen Kageyama in over a year.

You haven’t seen him in a long time. 

Kageyama Tobio, the object of your affections, just stands there in the line at the supermarket, taking no notice of you although you were _right here, dammit._

Oh god, it’s been like a year and a half since you’ve last seen his face. Sure, you still talked sometimes, and if anything, your feelings toward the tall bastard have only increased in intensity. You had missed him.

You had missed him, and yet here he was, looking as sour as ever as he nods to the cashier.

It was fate.

It had to be. You didn’t spend countless nights crying into your pillow for this opportunity to slip through your fingers. You didn’t read and reread his text messages for hours at a time, or stare at photos of him on your phone until they burned themselves into your memory just to pass by this chance to see him again.

Thank god that you had run out of toilet paper. Or else you wouldn’t even be here right now. You stare at the back of his head, joining him in the queue. Maybe you should tap him on the shoulder-

No. That seemed weird. What if he thought you were stalking him? You would never live down the embarrassment.

You watch silently, conflicted as he tugs on his bangs, or at least, you presume he does because of the movement of his arm.

He looks good, you decide, eyes running over his form quickly before turning away, _really good._  

Did he have a girlfriend? You didn’t know, and the thought makes you feel a bit betrayed. Wouldn’t you be the first to know? You sure hoped so.

Maybe you two weren’t as close as you’d thought. Maybe being separate for a year and some change but a damper on your relationship. _Maybe he didn’t like you anymore._

No, that couldn’t be. Although you two didn’t text often, you wrote long texts, an average of 3 paragraphs per text, maybe sending one off every two weeks.

You always replied as quickly as you could, mostly within 48 hours, but Kageyama took his time, and sometimes weeks go by without any word from your friend. That worried you especially. What if he had replaced you? What if there was someone who was better, sweeter, nicer than you in every conceivable way?

That person certainly wouldn’t be hard to find.

You’re wrenched out of your thoughts as you watch Kageyama check out, swiping his card and taking the receipt with a curt nod.

You step up to the cashier and smile crookedly, hoping you masked any feelings you may have felt- shit.

Stupid, you’re so stupid. You whip your head around quickly enough to cause yourself a stroke, and you barely see Kageyama’s dark blue jacket disappear through the sliding doors of the market.

Oh god, you let the opportunity slip. You were an idiot. You could’ve talked to him, or something! Anything.

Instead, you had been too wrapped up in your own issues to pay attention to the golden chance that had presented itself.

No, you decide, that isn’t how you should think. You still have a chance to make this right. The cashier finishes ringing you up and you shove a ten-dollar bill at him and run, hoping that that was enough to cover what you had bought.

Grabbing your bag, you sprint outside and look around quickly, spotting Kageyama walking away from you, broad back straight and proud. Here it was. Your chance.

You jog to catch up to him, and when you reach him you practically barrel into him, arms out and smile wide.

His breath hitches as he looks down at you, blue eyes shining in amazement.

“Hinata?”

You look up at him, and your smile mutes just a tad because he hasn’t smiled yet, why hasn’t he said anything else?

“Oh god, it is you.” He murmurs, leaning down slightly to rest his forehead on the crown of your head.

“Hey,” you manage, “I missed you.”

You feel his face shift slightly, and maybe he’s smiling, you sure hope so. His arms drop the grocery bag and move to tug you closer to him, enveloping you in warmth.

“I’ve missed you too.”

You do all you can to keep the tears in, but you feel your eyes mist over slightly. If he thinks you’re not going to kick his ass for being so distant, he’s got another thing coming for him.

However, that can wait, you think as you reciprocate his hug, arms reaching around his neck.

You were an idiot, and Kageyama laughs sweetly, the sound like music to your ears.

You’ve really, _really_ missed your best friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soRRY I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 30 MIN BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SMTH TODAY BYE ily all

**Author's Note:**

> thanks !!


End file.
